Project Inu
by kokonutsu
Summary: .Discontinued. Inu Yasha was created to kill the Higurashis and their daughter, Kagome. If he succeeds he will be rewarded with his freedom, but of course things are never this easy. Certain emotions often get in the way...
1. Default Chapter

The Subject  
Disclaimer Inu Yasha does not belong to me  
  
Youkai Corporations in the West territory location, top secret:  
  
"How has the testing been going, and how is the test subject cooperating?" A short guy with a mustache asks. His name was Myouga an old scientist who has a lot of knowledge for the field he was working on. He had designed many weapons for the military and Youkai Corporations but the project he is currently working on now was the most important. He needed this to work it would be the breakthrough in biological engineering and with the new prototype they would be indestructible.  
  
"Well we haven't started many tests yet but for the few we've done its going great. Although the newest one, Inu Yasha is not as normal as the previous ones, they've all been trained to kill without any emotion at all but Inu Yasha had hesitated. That may be a problem, but I'm sure it could be fixed." A tall and handsome man replies, his name is Miroku a young genius who was handpicked to create new and deadly weapons. At the age of 13 he had already finished college. Now at age 19 he works in the military division for Youkai corps.  
  
"Hmm, could there have been any bugs that we haven't tracked down? If we don't have good results Sesshomaru will be on our necks!" Myouga shivered, just thinking about his boss scared the man terribly, Sesshomaru had been known to be ruthless, violent and cruel even to his allies, and surely he would not hesitate to do away with his own employees except for the fact that he needed them for this.  
  
"I'll do the check up's once more before I leave you can go first if you like." Unlike Myouga, Miroku didn't give a shit to their boss but only because he had worse fears to think about. Miroku currently has an incurable disease that would soon kill him he had inherited the disease from his father and his fathers father.  
  
But Sesshomaru had agreed to create a cure for him using one of rarest materials known to mankind, the Shikon no tama but first they have to invade the southern borders to obtain the precious jewel. And that would mean overruling the Higurashi's the most powerful foe to Sesshomaru and his company. The Higurashi's were the only company to oppose to his experiments and they also made weapons, there was no room for the two of them, they were a threat to the company. Sesshomaru had tried many times to assassinate the Higurashi's but each time he failed; the Higurashi's used the power of the jewel to defeat him. But now they have something new that might be able to defeat the Higurashi's with or so they hope.  
  
"Alright then, I need a break anyway. I'll come back tomorrow and you'll tell me the results right?"  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
"Goodbye now, and don't stay here to late, you've heard the rumors of the assassins right? They were probably hired by the Higurashi's to kill us or just to find out about what we've been working on, mighty clever they are."  
  
"Don't worry I can take care of myself, you just worry about yourself Myouga, your even scared of our own boss."  
  
"Well he is a pretty creepy guy. Hey have you seen the new girl working here? Heard her name was Sango, she's a fine looker that girl, you should try to lighten up, don't dwell so much on your disease, we'll find a cure. All right now enough of my blabbering I'd best be going now. See ya Miroku!"  
  
The sounds of the tightly locked doors were heard opening and then slamming shut the sound echoing through the large laboratory room before finally fading.  
  
A girl? When had been the last time he had infatuated over one? How sad he couldn't recall one since elementary school but it didn't matter, the project is what is most important now, nothing else was important.  
  
"Computer initialize full body scan on subject Inu Yasha look for any bugs or viruses."  
  
"Action confirmed full body scan in progress"  
  
The large computer had started humming and a large test tube was revealed, inside the orange liquid appeared to be a young boy with startling white hair and doggy ears. He is asleep.  
  
The prototype had been born and raised in a lab ever since he had been an embryo. The scientists had created him from the DNA of a human female and a demon male. The combinations of the two were perfect. Full demons turned out to be too aggressive and uncooperative and full humans just got killed too easily. But mix the two together and you get a perfect hybrid not too aggressive and not to weak. Youkai Corporations had been testing this for over a decade but now they've seemed to perfect the genetic problems. Inu Yasha has been the strongest one ever created so far and it was fast, strong, intelligent, and also had superior senses and reflexes. Almost as strong as Sesshomaru himself, they say because half the DNA had come from his late father.  
  
"No problems detected on subject, Inu Yasha seems to be in perfect condition."  
  
"Computer wake him up, I want to talk to him."  
  
"Command confirmed."  
  
All the water had been drained from the tube but Inu Yasha was still floating inside, the sight was almost creepy. And suddenly the tube lowered and Inu Yasha opened his eyes.  
  
The fluorescent lighting annoyed his sensitive eyes and the strange man was there again. He smelled himself and found his own scent reeking of an unknown chemical. He didn't like this at all. The room he was in was very large, computers lined up against the wall and equipment unknown to him were also stacked next to each other. Where was he?  
  
"So how have things been going Inu Yasha, are you feeling well?" Miroku noticed that the subject was glaring at him and Miroku was a little afraid. Sometimes the protocols go berserk for no reason at all and attack humans and he was with the subject alone. So he quietly muttered another command for the computer and it was to enact a force field around Inu Yasha.  
  
"So you're scared of me eh?" Inu Yasha had heard what the man had said and he didn't like it one bit. Why was he here? Where was he? He had no memory of his time here actually he had no memory at all. Only of the training and some people he saw. This man was one of them.  
  
"Well I didn't mean to offend you but I just thought this would be for safety precautions, you can be pretty dangerous you know?"  
  
Inu Yasha only snorted.  
  
"Well first off my name is Miroku and your name is Inu Yasha. I am to be your mentor and also train you to become the strongest creation mankind has ever known."  
  
So he had a name, Inu Yasha. It seemed strange to him that he would have a name that meant nothing to him but he would use it, he had nothing else. He was created, which meant he didn't have a past, didn't have a future he was just a tool for the human. The thought angered him and it was quite smart of the man, Miroku to enable a shield, right now he felt he would attack Miroku but he should calm down, he needed to know more.  
  
"So I was created, how, by whom and why?"  
  
"You were created using genetic engineering using two different DNA samples to create an embryo and from then on you continued to grow like a normal egg, but of course artificially. Youkai Corporations started the project. And the reason why you were created? Well we need you to destroy the Higurashi's, especially their daughter and then to obtain a jewel. But don't worry about that yet, right now we need you to train, you need to be stronger first."  
  
What he had said sounded confident but what he felt was a different story. Talking to the subject was prohibited but he needed to find out if there was anything psychologically wrong with it. Keeping a secret from the subject would be wrong and Miroku just couldn't do that. As with living with monks all his life he was raised never to tell lies, even if it got him into trouble.  
  
Inu Yasha at first had seemed angry with him but now Miroku couldn't tell what his emotion were. His face was blank. And after glancing at the clock he noticed that it was very late. He had to get home.  
  
"Alright Inu Yasha I have to go now, but it was quite pleasant talking to you, to see that you are in perfect condition. Good bye and sleep well." "Computer put the subject back to sleep and then standby."  
  
And with that Miroku left. Large doors were heard opening and closing. The sound irritated his ears.  
  
The tube was back in place again and the orange liquid was pouring back in.  
  
So I was created for this reason, to kill? This can't be my future I won't be just a tool for them, for these people. And I will escape when they send me out to kill the girl, then I could be free, I could make my own future, I won't have to be controlled. I will be free. With these last thoughts the world blacked out on him.  
  
Tell me if you guys like it. Review if you can. Untill next time sayonara. 


	2. Night Games

Night Games  
  
So I guess this fan fiction isn't too popular, is it? No matter I had this idea a long time ago and I just thought of writing a story about it. And of course I do enjoy reviews and supportive criticism but not flames mind you. I think the story may be told by and be focused on Miroku for a bit because Inu Yasha is currently asleep right? And of course Kagome will also show up in the story but she won't meet Inu Yasha untill a few chapters later. I want some character development in the story before romance, so please bear with me here people.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
Back in his one room apartment in the city Miroku finally sat down and rested. It had been a very stressful day for him what with the testing, and all the paperwork he had to do. Not to mention the attention he received from the females at work. Just because he held an important position in the company it gave no right for the women to swoon over him. Although he would ask them out if they weren't all so prissy and bitchy. It was always 'how's my hair? Do you think this makes me look fat? And the excessive make up that turned him away. Really they were almost like the strumpets found on the streets.  
  
Sigh. Now I can't even concentrate on my work. Glancing about his room he felt disdain to what he had accomplished. In the living room two black leather couches rested with a marble coffee table in front of it with a very expensive entertainment system (with surround sound of course) and also a pretty expensive white carpet. How had he come to live in such a materialistic lifestyle? He had been taught as a monk to always live life in the simplest fashion and advised not to indulge in a world of riches and corruption. It seemed as if all his training had now gone to waste. And his skills as a fighter were even getting worse; he had become so weak now. The easy training in the mountains now seemed hard to him, he was getting also getting out of shape.  
  
'Maybe I should go out for a while to have some fun meet some chicks and if I'm lucky get into a fight.' Yea that was a great idea but a small voice nagged at him in the back of his head; no, think of all the work you need to finish, you'll probably end up with a hangover in the morning, you have to go to work early and so on.' But after glancing at his white walls and large TV he decided that it would be a treat for himself for a change, after all you only live once and he didn't even get to live that long either.  
  
So after changing his clothes in his large bedroom he concluded that he probably won't get mugged when he went to one of the quietest clubs around. The Sengoku Era, of all the clubs around his apartment building this one was far most the strangest. Instead of serving vodka and martinis this place had tea and coffee. There were no horny bastards out bring a drunk girl home and the women there actually wore pretty decent clothing, halter tops were unheard of there. Actually the place was more like a café than a bar or tavern and he liked it better this way. It was one of the few places he went to now where it didn't disgrace his holy background, not at all.  
  
After making sure he had a nice shirt and jacket on Oh and of course his pants too, he swished out the door and onto the streets. Tonight was a clear night and he didn't want to drive his Volkswagen it was time for a walk and besides the Sengoku Era wasn't that far away from his place just like nine blocks down.  
  
As he passed by some worn out buildings and turned over garbage cans the cold wind blew at him and messed up his shoulder length black hair so he tied it up in a little ponytail and continued on walking briskly.  
  
It was a cold night lucky I have my jacket on. It was a surprise to him that the street was actually quiet for once, no stupid frat parties going on nor were any crimes being committed. He liked living in the dangerous part of the city; he could always help people in need or sharpen his skills fighting some criminals. Yup this was the life, no monks reprimanding him for hooking up with women or telling him to do stuff; he was independent here in the city.  
  
There it was The Sengoku Era the somewhat large two story building where a person can sip tea without fearing of spiked drinks. Now standing outside he noted that it looked more like a Chinese teahouse than a café. The building even looked like a Chinese temple too, how eerie. But he must've looked pretty weird himself, standing outside the place at a time like this, I'd better go in.  
  
As he entered the teahouse/café/club the warm atmosphere greeted him kindly and finding that the first floor was crowded with people even at this hour, he broke past a couple by the doorway and went upstairs, it was usually emptier and people stayed away from the second floor they claimed it was haunted. But Miroku knew the truth, after years of conning people for exorcisms he could tell that it was just a silly rumor.  
  
Upstairs in the rectangular room he found only one other person sitting down next to the open window. It was a woman; she also had her hair tied up in a rather high ponytail and was dressed in a red jacket and black pants. That was all he could see because her back was to him. Wanting to take a closer look at her he pretended to walk by her and then he finally saw her face. She had brown eyes with a bit of red eye shadow, a small nose and a nicely shaped mouth, in other words she was gorgeous.  
  
Realizing that he was gaping at the girl his expression finally changed and he grinned like a wolf. Then he sat down on the chair across from her.  
  
************* Looking up she saw the rather cute guy staring at her. 'He must be another pervert out for a one night stand.' How she detested those kinds of bastards thinking they could take advantage of a girl just because they were alone there. All she wanted was a quiet night alone at her favorite teahouse but lately a lot of people had been coming here, although it was good thing for the shop owners creeps were coming on to her and that was an absolute no-no.  
  
Luckily she knew karate and how to defend herself. Her father had been a great karate master before he got murdered along with the rest of the family a few years ago. She left home, unable to bear the grief and vowed to kill the bastard who killed her family and father.  
  
But first she had to get a job. Arriving in a city all alone and short of cash she was in trouble. But she had seen an ad in the newspaper about this place called Youkai corporations hiring highly skilled fighters as security guards. Well she had to at least try to get a job so she went for an interview then after showing off a little of her skills she was hired. She didn't even have to meet her boss and she particularly didn't care as long as the pay was good and it was. It paid very well in fact too for a security guard, strange or was she getting paranoid?  
  
In just one month she was living in a nice, cozy apartment. The first thing she did when she received her paycheck was go to shopping, in her rush to get away from home she hadn't packed a lot of clothes with her but after going to Gucci and DKNY she refreshed her wardrobe cheering her up a little. Then the next thing she did was get a bed, she had spent a month sleeping on the floor with only a flimsy blanket covering her. She had enough left over to buy a small sofa and table but of course they weren't very extravagant, she had to at least save some money for the groceries. It would be pretty stupid of her to buy things for her place and then to end up with nothing to eat.  
  
Oh yea she almost forgot about the guy sitting in front of her. He was talking to her but what did he say? She didn't catch the last part.  
  
"Pardon me can you repeat that?"  
  
"I said hi, my names Miroku."  
  
God, this is so typical, a guy introduces himself and then the next thing he would say is:  
  
"So what's your name?" Bingo  
  
Pondering for a moment whether or not to tell this Miroku guy her name she looked at his face, she was pretty good at seeing past manners and was able to tell if a person was trustable or not. Staring into his violet eyes a moment she couldn't find any deceit or lies in them, he looked pretty good in fact and she couldn't help but feel that she could trust him.  
  
"I'm Sango"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sango."  
  
************** Was it him or did he hear the name before? He couldn't remember when or how but the name Sango sounded familiar. Oh well shouldn't dwell on it there was a hot girl right now and he should say something less corny but he didn't know what to say, maybe something about work?  
  
"So what kind of job do you have?"  
  
Great he sounded so stupid. Luckily for him she only smiled and it was a very nice smile too.  
  
"Oh, I'm new to the city but I just got a job at Youkai Corporations as a security guard, how about you?"  
  
Miroku froze, ok now he could swear that he heard her name before and she worked in the same company as him? This was no coincidence. Suddenly like a truck slamming into him he remembered Myouga mentioning a new girl working in the place, so it was her.  
  
"What a surprise, I work there too."  
  
"Are you a security guard too?"  
  
What?! Did he look that buff? The only guys that were security guards so far were these three hundred pounded sumo wrestlers who stood by the entrance. Although they weren't all that strong they were scary to look at. Well scary for him because they only wore thongs. ~Shiver  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
"Then what do you do?"  
  
"Um, I'm more like a scientist there."  
  
He wasn't too sure on telling her what he did but he always was a fool for pretty ladies.  
  
"Wow, you must be some kind of genius to be a scientist, you look so young."  
  
This was the part he dreaded; almost everyone said the exact thing.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'm nineteen."  
  
"Cool, I'm the same age as you."  
  
Alright she wasn't older than him.  
  
"Well since your new here if you need any help here's my phone number." And Miroku started writing it down on a piece of napkin that he was lying on the table.  
  
"Thanks, but I gotta go now, I have to wake up early tomorrow, so see ya."  
  
She had taken his phone number but she hadn't given him hers, sigh. She'll probably just use the napkin to wipe her shoes or something.  
  
How stupid he was. First time he tried hitting on a girl and she just ended up going away. Hey I didn't even order anything yet! So he went downstairs to order a cup of coffee instead. He shouldn't have came out he was going to have to stay up the whole night finishing his work. Argh, this really sucks. And when he got his coffee and was walking out the door the old man at the counter called him back.  
  
"Sir the lady upstairs told us to charge you for her bill"  
  
" -_-.. Alright how much is it?"  
  
"That'll be $8.17"  
  
"Here's a ten keep the change."  
  
"Thank you sir, have a nice night." The old man grinned merrily at him as he left the damned place.  
  
This was the worst night of his life. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of a pretty girl she had to trick him too. Dammit why did these things always happen to him?  
  
Grudgingly running home he no longer felt the nice wind that cleansed went through his hair but instead felt cold air biting at him. When he finally reached his sanctuary he found a message on his phone. Hesitantly pushing the play button he was very much shocked at the following message:  
  
"Hey Miroku sorry I forgot about the bill, I had an urgent business to attend to so when I got downstairs I just remembered but I didn't have time so I told the counter guy to charge it to you. Yea, so I'm sorry maybe next time I'll treat you. Oh and here's my number..."  
  
After that the message went off with a loud beep. Miroku collapsed on the couch smiling crazily; maybe he wasn't so bad at meeting chicks after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! I'm done with this chapter! It actually only took me two days to write it too. : ) I think I will have the next chapter focused on Inu Yasha, we'll see alright? Ok now that you guys are done reading this chapter, go ahead and review as much as you like! Untill next time bye! 


	3. Foreboding

Foreboding

Hi-hi it's me again, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed me, those reviews mean a lot to me and they encourage me to write better too. And I also want to thank Alan especially for your help and support. My story wouldn't have been as good if it wasn't for you. 

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

In the morning Miroku had woken up ridiculously early but lucky for him he hadn't woken up because of a hangover. He had a very strange dream last night that woke him up sweating:

He was back in the laboratory with Inu Yasha and everything was in chaos, fire was burning everything to ashes, all the equipment were broken or smashed into. However the smoke did not affect him, he was a spectator in this mess. As he peered through the red flames he could make out a person standing alone in the middle of the room. The fire seemed unable to consume neither him nor the stranger and as the flames lit up the person's face Miroku couldn't help but gasp, amidst all the destruction and turmoil stood Inu Yasha. 

At that point he had woken up. He didn't understand what the dreamt meant but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was more than a dream, perhaps a vision?

He shook his head, this was silly, he never had one before so how could he be having one now? 

Instead he tried recalling last night's events and what Sango had said to him on that message. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic about the possibilities of having a date with her. Sigh. He would get to see her at work too, what else was better than to spend time with her during his breaks? But first he would have to get up. Putting on his bunny slippers he was about to run into the bathroom when he shivered.

His room was too cold, usually the whole place was steaming hot because he never shut the heater off, but right now he could feel a draft coming into room. When he looked at the direction which the wind was coming from he was surprised. He hadn't remembered opening it last night, but then who else had come into his room?

The sound the wind made was frightening, as if people were moaning and crying, it almost made Miroku weep. The noise was so strange and haunting; he could swear that he had heard it before. Looking up at the sky Miroku saw the charcoal colored sky. It reminded him of the day he left to live in the city, the day he left his former life.

The weather was just like it was now...

*Flashback*

June 1, 2003

Today was the day that I would get a job, after graduating from college I tried going back to living the way I used to. But everything was different; I couldn't live the way I did before with the monks, and my friends didn't understand me anymore. How could they understand someone who has lived the better side of life? Although the monastery wasn't such a bad place to live itself the golden bells in the tower rang every morning at exactly the same time, prayers were said after each meal. The life was peaceful and quiet.

But I didn't want that did I? I couldn't live like them, I wanted adventure, fun, and I wanted to taste the fruits of life. But they didn't understand they wouldn't listen to such 'nonsense', so I had a choice, live like the normal people or stay and forget what I have experienced outside.

I left.

It was raining on that day, the day I was renounced, left to plunge into the depths of hell for the sins I would commit, as the head monk had ridiculously said.

But as I stood outside with all my belongings neatly lined up. A fellow monk, no, Former fellow monk asked me to stay; he said something about our master needing to tell me something before I left. But something was wrong here, our teacher never spoke, and when he did it was always a prediction, a vision.

And as the teacher stepped out from the temple the sky lightened, black clouds transformed into a lighter shade of gray, the sun even came out to peak at the holy one. His teacher held sad eyes for Miroku, he had seen what would happen in his future and he wanted to save him. 

The holy one slowly opened his mouth and spoke his prediction and advice.

"Once you leave us Miroku you know that you may never come back, you will regret your decision and die and then there will be no one to mourn for you, your soul will not ascend to heaven, you will become a evil spirit, but unless you find the shikon no tama your soul will never be free. The power's of the jewel can save you"

Those were the last words that his sensei had said to him, and then he closed the doors on him. The rain started again, water pelted down from the sky and his master's words echoed on for eternity in Miroku's mind.

*Flashback end*

Miroku hadn't realized that he had been shaking when he relived that moment, he knew what his teacher had said was true. He would die. But he could be saved, if only he had the shikon no tama, then he could live, he would be to be normal. He wouldn't be sad about each passing year or the days that went by. He could be freed from the curse.

He closed the window, and left for work in half an hour.

***************

Back at Youkai Corporations first level, dojo:

"That's it Inu Yasha, raise your hand a little higher, you can't break a neck with your hand positioned like that." Inu Yasha had begun practicing neck breaking techniques with Miroku for an hour already. The sweat poured off the half demon's forehead and dripped onto the floor, creating a small puddle.

Miroku had come in early that day to train Inu Yasha; so far he wasn't doing so well somehow the half demon seemed preoccupied on something else everything he instructed Inu Yasha on had went in one ear and out the other. It was useless, perhaps he needed a break.

"No, you're doing it all wrong, raise your hand behind the opponent and press your fingers here to cut off circulation. No, that's not it either! That will only knock them out, are you even listening to me?"

Inu Yasha couldn't take it anymore with the stupid human's squabbling, not being able to hold in his anger a little longer he exploded.

"Why the hell do I need to learn this crap anyway? I'm a demon I could kill a puny human with just one swipe of my claws. Why should I waste my time learning these useless techniques?" Inu Yasha growled he was clearly frustrated with the human for correcting him over and over again; his claws itched to dig itself into Miroku's throat.

"You're not a demon, you are a half demon, and you have to realize you can't always depend on your brute strength or claws to win a fight. Or anything else in that case, when the time comes and you can no longer rely on your claws and animal appendages these 'Human Techniques' can save your life." Miroku stated as a matter of fact.

Inuyasha's desire to kill Miroku was even stronger now, rage boiled inside of him, maybe it because of the fact that Miroku could be right, but he couldn't accept that part about him not being a full demon. How dare he say that to me? Inu Yasha did not like to be corrected. 

"What the hell, I am a demon! And I could show you too, if you don't be careful with your words I will rip off your mouth for you." With that Inu Yasha lunged himself at Miroku.

"Let's see if your Human techniques can save you now human!"

Inu Yasha aimed for Miroku's throat but Miroku swerved to the right just in time and Inu Yasha tumbled onto the ground.

"Shit, stop moving around and fight me!" He screamed in frustration, all his attacks were missing its target, he hadn't thought that Miroku would be that fast. Inu Yasha launched another swipe at him.

Dodging Inu Yasha's latest attempt disembowel him Miroku took a step to the right and made a blow to Inu Yasha's neck. Then in a second Miroku pinned Inu Yasha in the move he was trying to teach to him all morning. 

He was trapped, his arms were pinned together and if he moved his head his neck would be snapped. He had lost to a weak human .

"So Inu Yasha what do you think now of those useless techniques now eh?"

"Feh, shut up and let me go Miroku" Inu Yasha gasped, because Miroku's hands were on his neck cutting off his air circulation, it was getting hard to breathe.

Miroku noticed and quickly let go of him but just as he did Inu Yasha struck at a speed the eye couldn't see. Miroku easily dodged but he felt a sting on his cheek. A line of blood had appeared where Inu Yasha had clawed him. This was the first time in a long while since his blood was spilled

"I told you Miroku, don't underestimate me." Inu Yasha said as he sneered at him, this is what he gets for pinning me like that. With his dignity restored he strutted out of the room leaving Miroku behind. 

Putting his hand to where the blood seeped Miroku was shocked at how cheap Inu Yasha was, next time he would give him no mercy. Pulling his hand away he found it covered with blood. Or perhaps he was just too gullible, he too left the room at that moment.

************

After washing his wound off in the bathroom he went to search for Sango, perhaps he would see her and he could talk to her. But after looking around everywhere he caught no sight of her. 

Where was she? Damn, why couldn't she just tell me what room she worked in? This place is so fucking huge. 

And so it was, Youkai corporation's was created with seven different levels including one in the tunnels, which was top secret where Inu Yasha was raised. So far Miroku had only been in the first few floors; he didn't go up to the seventh floor that was where their boss's office was and Miroku didn't want to trouble himself with that guy.

After looking around for almost half an hour he decided that he had better find Inu Yasha, he could always call Sango later and then ask her out. 

He absently mindedly walked into a short man.

*Bump* 

"Ow! Are you blind or have you no regard for the elderly?" A familiar voice bubbled up from the ground. 

"Oh, Myouga it's only you." Miroku easily picked the poor man up and dusted him off.

"What do you mean it's only me? And by the way I have some important news to tell you. Sesshomaru has come back from his business meeting in Hokkaido and he's going to inspect our progress on Inu Yasha tomorrow! What should we do?!" 

"Calm down old man, everything's under control, I'm training Inu Yasha very well and right now I'm in the process of it too so Myouga why don't you greet our esteemed boss when he comes back?" Miroku hurriedly went back the way he came from and left Myouga in the hallway.

"What? Why me?" Stuttered Myouga, he didn't want to face Sesshomaru's wrath, he shivered at the thought of his onslaught. 

***************

Damn that stupid Miroku, with his stupid Technique. Inu Yasha rubbed his sore neck and found a certain necklace hanging from it. The necklace was made with certain kinds of stones and a few fangs also attributed to it. He tried taking it off but it wouldn't bulge, then it dawned on him that that thing was probably his collar! What was he, a fucking dog?! Muttering a few obscenities he closed his eyes to try to calm down.

But it was impossible to, he had too much things on his mind. He had a strange image the previous night. It had been when he was still inside that tube. He didn't know what it meant but he saw images past through his mind even though his eyes were shut. He didn't understand what he saw. 

A pink glowing orb was what he had seen; it was so bright and dazzling he had never witnessed anything so beautiful before. Along with the magnificent object he also saw a girl's face, but he had never seen her before either. She had dark ravenous hair that reached her back, blue eyes that matched the beauty of the pink object and she also had a very kind smile, it relieved the ache in his heart, the ache for freedom. He wanted to know who she was, he wanted to see her in person.

He shook his head, no, he needed to concentrate on his training, he needed to be stronger or at least appear so, and then when they believed he was good enough to be sent out into the world he would leave this wretched place forever. 

****************

Argh This chapter wasn't as good b/c the original one a problem with it and it was erased! I'm so pissed. But at least I remembered some stuff and could write it down again but it's not as good! Sniff, anyway, thanks for all the reviews guys I love you all! Hey can u tell me what you think of the story so far? I would very much appreciate your constructive criticism or compliments. Thanks again for reading my story, you people rock! U

Yup for the next chapter Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha are going to meet for the first time, what will await our hero? And when will Kagome ever show up in the story? Well don't worry she probably be in the next chapter.

Untill next time, peace. 


	4. How are you

How are you

A/n

Hi everybody sorry for the long update but I haven't been in the mood for writing this past week. Certain things came up and I was…preoccupied. And yes, I know that this story may seem to be focused quite a bit on Miroku than Inu Yasha, but actually each character would get to talk from their point of view. And yes, in this chapter Kagome actually shows up, I know it has taken a while but here she is, although meeting Inu Yasha will not come up till a little later, she will know of him.

P/s

Inu Yasha is intelligent, as in terms of sentience and he would be able to learn that human technique in just a few try's but since he finds it useless, he doesn't put his heart into it and fails to learn.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and any other characters from the anime or book does not belong to me, I'm not that talented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fire, it was all around her, the smoke clouded over her and the falling timbers from above threatened to squash her. She tried to get up off the floor and found that she was trapped among the various equipment that surrounded her. She instead got on her knees and began crawling out through the cracks. But when her hand touched the floor she felt something wet and sticky. Lifting her hands up to her face she saw it stained with blood.

Blood was everywhere and bits and pieces of what looked like human bodies littered the floor. She almost threw up at the sight, but then continued what she had been doing, if she was to make it out of the fire alive she would have to ignore the grisly scene about her.

Suddenly the ceiling gave out and tiles fell on top of her tired body. The flames were inching closer and closer to her, as if they were hungry beasts wanting to devour her. She pushed the heavy things off of her and coughed, the smoke was finally getting into her lungs, it became thicker and thicker enveloping her in a sea of black ashes.

She thought she was doomed when the fire encircled her, but when the flames touched her she felt no pain! Touching the seemingly hot ball of fire, she again didn't feel anything. So now she stood up, not bothered by the heat or smoke she walked on determined to find an exit. 

Aside the bloody carnage all scattered around the room she saw something else which shocked her so. It was a boy standing in the middle of a room which once held computers, or something like it. But everything inside was all smashed up and broken.

She couldn't see his face but blood was dripping off from his hands, perhaps he was injured. Taking a step closer she saw that he was, there was a huge gnash reaching from his shoulder to his waist, the cut was almost deep enough to show bone. She gasped in horror of the bloody sight. 

Opening her mouth she tried to talk to him, but words never came out , only a silent scream which echoed inside of her head was heard. But it seemed like he heard her because he turned around and faced her. Again she was surprised.

His shockingly white hair reached almost to his hips and his eyes, his eyes were not normal. Tinged with red and blue were the iris, everything about the boy showed that he had been hurt, full of pain and sadness, but anger was also something which shone out from his eyes very clearly.

The boy was very handsome, although with the strange hair and eyes, he had a masculine body and an empathetic air around him.

But what was most peculiar about the boy was his ears, his ears were not on the side of his face, but instead on the top of his head. Furry little things they were, soft looking, white and quite attractive, she had an unnatural desire to touch them but then she remembered that now was not the time.

"Are you alright?" She again tried talking to him and this time it worked, her shaky voice came out of her mouth and it was at a pitch that even she couldn't recognize. 

But he didn't respond, all he did was continue to stare at her, a longing desire could be seen from the depths of his soul. She didn't know how but she could feel that he was in pain, not just externally but also inside, something in his mind.

"Do you understand me?" She said walking closer to him, she reached her arms out for him but he slowly backed away growling showing his sharp canine teeth.

Perhaps she shouldn't have approached the way she did, so she took a step back, but he was still growling and now he was licking his teeth a devilish look replaced his once placid one. 

Right at that moment the roof above them gave out and collapsed. All the heavy tiles and lights were crashing down right at her. She closed her eyes ready for the impact of a dozen heavy objects smashing her but felt nothing.

When she looked up she found herself in the arms of the boy who apparently had dashed to her rescue, saving her from her fate. She didn't really know what to say, but then remembered her manners, she awkwardly said thank you to him. 

Without warning he tightly held her in his embrace, whispering only a single word.

"Kagome."

It was then that she woke up, sweating profusely and gasping for breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Where is that girl? 

"Souta, do you think you can wake your sister up before going to school?" Yelled Mrs. Higurashi from the doorway of her kitchen.

"Sorry mama, I'll be late, and you know how lazy oneechan is, it'll take forever to wake her up. Ack I have to go now, bye-bye mama see you later!" Souta Higurashi said cheerfully as he left for private school.

I suppose I will have to do it, but honestly she should get hang of waking up by herself by now, it's been a year already since she's been home schooled.

"Kagome! Wake up, your late for your lessons! Your tutor won't like waiting for you like this!" But to no avail did her daughter even stir from her deep sleep. But then just as she was going to pull the covers from off of her daughter her muffled voice was heard.

"Mama, I'll be there in a sec- I need to get dressed first before I go anyway, so why don't you wait outside" 

"Your hopeless Kagome, but please hurry up, I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast." 

The slam of the door was the only thing that reassured her that her mom had finally left her room.

Sigh. Now I can go back to sleep. But then she couldn't fall back to the comfortable slumber now. Not after the dream she had last night… 

For some strange reason she had been having these strange dreams lately each one becoming increasingly violent and surreal.

It all started a week ago, when father had decided to entrust her with the shikon no tama, his rarest possession. She didn't know why he had given it to her, all he said was "keep it safe Kagome, never let it out of your sight". Damn he knew how irresponsible she was, why didn't he just stash the thing in the safety deposit box like he did with his money?

She hadn't seen her father after that, but mama did say that he went to a meeting in Hokkaido, he was always busy and she rarely even spoke to him. 

But she was used to it now, it had always been like this, her mother taking care of her and Souta. Father always on business trips and meetings, he was never around. Money and business usually drove her father away from home and family.

Turning her head to face the sunlight that seeped through the windows she glanced passively at her purple alarm clock. 

9:35

She nearly fell out of bed when she saw the time, she was going to be late! And her tutor didn't like tardiness either. 

After dressing herself in a large sweatshirt and baggy shorts she was ready to study like crazy. Leave it to Kaede tell mama about her skipping class. It was just so boring listening to her talk about feudal Japan and all that folklore about demons and creatures with incredible power. Kagome didn't even know why her father hired such an old lady to teach either, with a eye patch and a slightly bent back, it was hard to imagine her teaching at all.

"Kagome, what took you so long? Hurry up and eat, Kaede is waiting for you in the other room, O for god's sake Kagome just grab a piece of toast and run. You should be glad that you don't have to go to school you don't have to get up early like your brother Souta and…"

'Great now she's going to talk on and on about how lucky I am to be home schooled.' But honestly not being able to go outside bored her to death. 

"Alright I'm going, leave me alone won't cha?" And before her mother could chastise her on her incorrect English she dashed out of the kitchen and into the room where she usually met Kaede.

Luckily she made it just as the clock chimed 10:00. She was on time. 

"Good morning" She said and bowed traditionally to show respect, but her tutor didn't say anything. Looking up Kagome saw that Kaede hadn't even noticed her, she was busy staring out the window. Maybe she didn't hear her.

"Eh hem Good morning Kaede!" She repeated a few notches louder and finally Kaede turned around to face her, she looked somewhat surprised.

"Oh, Kagome I'm sorry I didn't notice you at all, but good morning." Kaede sensed something different about her student today, her aura seemed to glow with energy, or was it something else within her that exuded such a strong power.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An I know that I said that I would have Sesshomaru in this chapter but he wouldn't fit into the chapter, sorry. In the next chapter however I promise that he'll be there! Well now that you guys are done reading please review and tell me your comments or concerns, I'll gladly accept compliments and frown at flames, but you guys won't do that to me would you? Untill next time, sayonara! 


End file.
